


Of Spooky Houses and Sweet Boys

by kYkxsSh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scary, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kYkxsSh/pseuds/kYkxsSh
Summary: Halloween isn't Renjuns thing.





	Of Spooky Houses and Sweet Boys

_Halloween season may not be Renjuns favorite, but seeing his friends go crazy for horror movies, cheap costumes and candy makes his life a little more amusing._

 

_However, and he will never admit it to anyone even himself, despite all the fun, Renjun is slightly scared on the oh so spooky night._

 

_He could blame it all on his older brother Sicheng scaring him so bad when he was 12 that he slept with the lights on until Christmas, but he was also iffy on the holiday._

 

_The candy is fun, the movies are okay, and sound of Donghyuck screaming when something jumps in said movies fills him with joy! And if it's only that he's fine, but every year Jeno and Mark suggest the same thing._

 

“Let's go to a spooky house!”

 

Jenos, loud, voice echos off the walls of Chenles living room. They tend to hang at the second youngest house the most as his is the largest and can actually hold seven teenage boys and the occasional Wong Yukhei as opposed to say Jenos small, two bedroom, single story home.

 

They little group is piled on the floor, mark and Donghyuck cuddled together against the couch, Chenle, Jisung and Jaemin all sprawled out in a semicircle under the large TV that's playing some cheap B-Flick horror movie with too much fake blood and bad acting to keep their attention, besides Renjun himself who was very focused of the blonde girl getting her back stabbed by the murderer from his comfy spot sprawled across Jenos lap. Renjuns curled up against the youngers legs, head resting on his thighs while Jeno subconsciously runs his fingers through his hair.

 

Of course that's how it was before Jeno opened his mouth.

 

Now everyone besides Renjun, Mark and Jeno himself are scrambling to get close to the speaker for him to elaborate more.

 

Renjun sits up, frowning, and looks to his supposed boyfriend in betrayal.

 

Every year.

 

Donghyuck is crawling on Mark now, a hopeful and mischievous glint in his eyes. Mark looks beyond disgruntled and let's out a pained grunt when Donghyuck successfully stabs his knee into his crotch. Donghyuck doesn't notice his own boyfriend's pain because he still happily yells from his spot.

 

“We so should! There's a creepy house near Junnies house!”

 

Everyone now turns to the second oldest of the little group, and suddenly Renjun wishes he was the blonde in the movie.

 

Chenle and Jisung are shouting about going now and Renjun can feel the cold dread set in his stomach, the churning and fluttering anxiety nipping at his insides.

 

“I-I…”

 

“Come on Injunie! It'll be fun!” Jeno speaks up and Renjun officially regrets accepting to date the guy.  

 

Chenle and Jisung are still shouting, Jaemin finally joining in and Renjun barely processes that Donghyuck has shut off the movie and that everyone his standing, even Jeno. Renjun barely even registers when Jeno pulls him up to stand, or when he's handed a jacket (that isn't even his own, it's Jenos), and by the time he fully grasp the situation they've already stuffed into Marks SUV and on the way to his house.

 

It's probably Renjuns own fault for not telling his friends how's nervous this makes him, how the thought of creepy abandoned buildings freak him out beyond what movies try to do. He probably should have told Jeno, the one who never gets spooked unless it's by something he genuinely fears - which isn't much, that this makes him beyond uncomfortable despite the comforting hand in his own.

 

Renjun never told them about his fears, they thinks he's fearless, and again that's his own fault. He comes off so calm and unfazed but in reality he's nervous and biting his lip and cheeks until he gets a metallic taste on his tongue.

  
  
  
  


By the time they've parked in his driveway and unloaded, Renjun has still yet to calm down, if anything he's more nervous.

 

Donghyuck and Mark lead the group, Chenle, Jisung and Jaemin wall walking together right behind, and Jeno and Renjun stalking behind them.  

 

Jeno has his arm resting on Renjuns narrow shoulders and Renjuns own arms are wrapped around Jenos waist with his head ducked into his chest. Though Jeno doesn't seem to notice his boyfriend's distress at all. But even so, Jeno is awfully oblivious so Renjun doesn't blame him much.

 

The group walk for a while, too long, and Jaemin gets smacked with a stray tree limb twice, Chenle walks into a bush when he's laughing at Jaemin pain, and Donghyuck trips at least four times along the way. And Renjun tells himself that the moving shadows are just his eyes adjusting to their flashlights moving so much.

 

Once they stop, it's in front of a large two-story ruined house that's been eaten by nature.

 

Renjun has been too busy staring at the ground from his position curled into Jeno, and when he finally looks up and takes in the area he's even more creeped out.

 

The building itself is rotting, windows smashed, wall panels missing, roof caved in, and like said before bones grown up the sides, grass blocking the skirting and what was once a porch in crumbled with only a few planks still stable. The moon is nice and full, casting an unsettling blue glow into the ruins and making the dark shadows a soulless black color that makes Renjun curl his fingers into Jenos shirt.

 

Maybe his nails dig into Jenos side, or maybe he accidentally lets out a small whimper, but suddenly Jeno is looks down at him in concern and tightens his hold.

 

“Injunie? Are you okay?”

 

Honestly Jenos voice startles Renjun, he jerks his head up and meets the youngers gaze. He debates in his head, to tell or not to tell. Be honest, or play it off and be cool. So many options.

 

In the end his fear shows Jeno what's wrong when there's a crunch of movement in the woods around them. Renjun makes a weak noise In his throat and clenches his eyes shut, gripping Jeno even harder. Suddenly Jeno gets it.

 

“hey...calm down.” He speaks in a hushed tone, something Renjun is grateful for as the others can't hear. “Hey, Injunie look at me…”

 

Renjun feels Jeno rest his hand on his cheek, he slowly looks up and meets his boyfriend's gaze again. Maybe if Renjun wasn't so scared he would admire how the moonlight shadows Jenos face and brings out his already handsome features ten times over.

 

Renjun however focuses on Jeno sweet comforting smile and soft eyes.

 

“you okay?”

 

Maybe it's the fear, maybe it's the groaning of the house or maybe it's just how safe Jeno makes him feel, but before Renjun can even process what is happening his mouth is working and speaking against his will.

 

“Y-Yeah...I'm just…”

 

Jeno is patient and silent as Renjun fumbles with his words.

 

“This kind of stuff just…”

 

“Spooks you?”

 

Renjun jerks his gaze back to meet Jeno’s when he speaks. He can feel his face heat up in embarrassment and ducks his head low. But he can't deny it anymore and nods his head sharply.

 

The breathy sound Jeno makes causes Renjun to look back up. Jeno is still looking at him just as softly, with a small smile on his face. And Renjun feels okay.

 

“That's okay, just means I can be your knight in shining armor!”

 

Renjun snorts as Jeno pumps a fist into the air and beams.

 

“More like dork in skinny jeans…” he mumbles quietly

 

Jeno looks offended for a moment and pouts, but Renjun now has a new found courage so he shakes his head affectionately and tugs the overgrown baby that is Jeno Lee.

 

They stomp make their way into the house, their friends apparently not notice the lack of two members in the time they stood talking, and slowly the courage in Renjun is gone once his shoes touch the creaking floor. But Jeno rubs his arms and close.

 

Inside Donghyuck is babbling about wanting to record their adventure on camera and shuffling around Mark who is looking at something on the walls and ignoring the boy, Jaemin is near one broken window looking outside, and Chenle and Jisung have taken to looking at the floor for bugs and trinkets. Renjun doesn't understand how this is fun.

 

Renjun is about to voice his thoughts when there's a crash upstairs. The group freeze, everyone looking towards the stairs in fear and interest except Renjun himself who looks ready to pee himself. Jeno is behind the shorter boy, gripping his shoulders harshly that normally would have hurt him, but both are too nervous to be bothered.

 

Donghyuck is the first to break out of their pause.

 

“Guys...what was that?”

 

Chenle seems to get more nervous when he glances at the older and sees his obvious unease. Donghyuck was their fearless fun loving brat, someone who never got scared or intimidated by anything. And to see him nervous and stepping behind Mark is sending them all warning signs.

 

The building is silent again after someone spoke, and Renjun really wants to go home.

 

Jeno awkwardly clears his through, looking to Mark, who is shifting his weight from leg to leg uncomfortably and obviously nervous,  the oldest meets his glance with his own. Mark makes a noise in his throat before speaking.

 

“Let's check it…”

 

Renjun makes a panicked noise as he sees the group move to the stairs, and then actually panics when he feels Jeno push him forward. Renjun abruptly turns in his boyfriend's hold with pleading eyes.

 

“J-Jeno! Please don't make me g-go!”

 

His voice trembles and his hands are shaking as they grip the tallers shirt.

Jeno frowns and leans down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

“Hey calm down okay? There's nothing in there I promise. Well just be a second, and we can stay on the stairs…”

 

Renjun feels like crying as Jeno pushes him to the stairs. Mark and Donghyuck are already half up the stairs, with Chenle and Jisung trailing on their heels, Jaemin is at the bottom looking worried as he steps to follow.

 

The stairs creak and groan under their weight, the sound sending a shiver down Renjuns spine. He tries to focused on Jeno's hand on his hip that's steadying and guiding him, but the fear is stronger and making him tremble.

 

The second floor is just as empty, it's an open room with more broken windows and walls. There's nothing, nothing to make noise.

 

Mark and Donghyuck are already on the far side, looking out the windows, Chenle and Jaemin have partnered off now and are looking down at something on the floor and Jisung is typing something on his phone. Renjun and Jeno stay near the stairs, speaking in hushed tones to each other.

 

“You okay?” Jeno asks softly.

 

Renjun wants to say no, but he's calmed down enough to honestly nod his head to answer. Jeno sends him a small smile.

 

The group chat amongst each other for a few minutes, talking about the house itself and how's there isn't much. Mark eventually calls for Jeno to help him move a large wooden board with him. Jeno rolls his eyes but sends Renjun a small apologetic smile.

 

“Stay here and i'll be right back, okay?”

 

Renjun reluctantly nods and let's go of his boyfriend, who walks away to help. He's nervous again, and there's a new dread in the pit of his stomach.

 

Suddenly Renjun subconsciously acknowledges that he's left his back facing the stairs, he jerks around, huffing when he sees nothing. The panic leaves him, and he sighs.

 

Jeno and Mark are making noise moving the wood, and Renjun wants to laugh at them, but doesn't. Thankfully Donghyuck does it for him.

 

When Jisung speaks up however, Renjun startles a little.

 

“Hey guys we need to go. Chenles mom just texted me and asked where we were…”

 

In the background Chenle curses.

  


The group agree to leave and slowly make their was down the stairs. Mark and Donghyuck leading, Chenle, Jisung and Jaemin in the middle and Jeno and Renjun last. Again.

 

Renjun hears hears Donghyuck make a joke about Chenle being child still that makes the group laugh, and he's about to join in, but fear takes over.

 

As soon as Jeno leads Renjun out of the door and onto the porch he feels breath on his neck and hands grabbing his sides.

 

The sound Renjun makes scares them all, it's a loud high pitched scream that shakes them all and everyone turns just in time to see Renjun jump up and ram into Jeno, who looks just as scared when he whips around and stumbles as Renjun hits him in the chest.

 

Renjun can't breathe, and he knows he's panicking now. Fuck he's dead!

 

There's a break in the startled screams of the group and it's filled with high pitched laughter and snorts.

 

The group looks at the source.

 

Sicheng stands on the porch cackling.

 

Donghyuck and Mark sigh as they calm down, while Chenle and Jisung still cling to each other in fear. Jaemin is staring wide-eyed at Sicheng, breathing erratic. And Jeno is glaring hard.

 

However everyone sobbers up as they hear a weak whimper and sob come from Jeno's chest.

 

Renjun has tears running down his cheeks and eyes sealed shut tight. He's breath is uneven and frantic, and Jeno can feel his heart spasming like crazy.

 

Renjuns legs feel like jelly, and he's leaning heavily on to Jeno, his throat hurts from the scream and he's beyond embarrassed.

Jeno holds him upright thankfully so.

 

He can hear Jeno's voice in his ear but it's muffled by his heart beat.

 

“Baby calm down...Junnie...shh calm down..”

 

Sicheng is still standing in front of them, however he doesn't look nearly as happy and amused now that his little brother is sobbing.

 

The group are stunned. Only three people have seen Renjun cry, his mother, his father, and Jeno. But even Jeno has once seen him tear up, never sob.

 

Donghyuck looks concerned, and is slowly walking towards them, but Mark stops him. Chenle and Jisung looks shocked and frozen, Jaemin is watching with his brows furrowed and an unreadable expression.

 

It takes time, roughly four minutes, before Renjun can calm down enough to stop crying. His face is buried in Jeno's chest and he's grabbing at his shirt with a white knuckle grip. Jeno himself just presses small kisses to his hair and rubs his arms in the most comforting gesture he can.

 

Sicheng is silent, and he looks like he wasn't to speak but Jeno's glare puts him off.

 

The group watches as Jeno, with a now blank face, mumbles something to Renjun. The smaller boy nods and suddenly Jeno bends down and Renjun hops onto his back. Jeno grunts at the added weight, not because Renjun is fat but because carrying an almost full grown human is hard, and sends one more glare at Sicheng before walking ahead of the group silently. Renjun sniffling every now and then.

 

The group follows, maneuvering around the dark woods on their little path from earlier.

Everyone's silent as they walk, Renjun having tired himself out is almost asleep on Jeno.

 

Jeno feels someone start to walk beside him and already knows who it is.

 

“Is he okay?” Sicheng asks with a concerned voice.

 

Jeno snorts, annoyed, but nods.

 

“He's asleep.” He replies with a soft whisper.

 

Sicheng looks at his little brother, a deep frown and an ashamed look. He sighs.

 

“I didn't mean-”

 

“Every single year for the past six years me and Mark ask to do this, go out and find creepy places to explore on Halloween. And every year Renjun says no, always makes an excuse, or leaves before we get ready. This year he actually went with us.” Jeno pauses. “Maybe we forced him a bit...but the point is is that when we got here he was terrified. I had to calm him down before he would even enter the house. And the crash upstairs, which I assume you did now, fuck...he begged me not to make him go look with us…”

 

Sichengs frown deepens.

 

“I've never seen him so scared in the time I've known him Sicheng.”

  


A sigh.

 

“I have…”

 

Jeno frowns as he looks at the older boy.

 

Sicheng looks uncertain and ashamed again.

 

“When Renjun was around twelve my friend's and I pulled a small prank on him for Halloween...I scared him so bad he sleep with our parents for a week, and wouldn't talk to me for two months.”

 

Jeno scoffs.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I-”

 

“He had Johnny dress up in a creepy costume and locked me in the bathroom with him.” Renjuns voice startled them both and they jerk their heads to him.

 

Renjuns eyes are still closed, and his face is still resting on Jeno's shoulder, but he's obviously awake.

 

“It sounds dumb right? But even after Johnny took off his dumb mask and tried to calm me down all I could think about was how terrifying he looked. Every Time I saw Sicheng I'd see Johnny's stupid bloody mask and fake knife and scare me all over again. I could sleep for weeks, even after mom and dad made me go back to my own room. I left the lights on and kept a butter knife under my pillow…”

 

Despite the situation, the last bit makes Jeno snort.

 

“A butter knife huh?”

 

Renjun groans and lightly hits Jeno's shoulder. “Shut up…”

 

Sicheng sighs and looks at Renjun sadly.

 

“I'm sorry Junnie...I shouldn't have done that.”

 

Renjun hums, and sighs.

 

“I guess I forgive you...but if you ever do this again, just know I still have that butter knife.”

 

Sicheng laughs softly, and Renjun smiles to himself despite the slight hate he has for his brother.

 

Jeno however snorts again.

 

“Is that what that clinking noise is when we-”

  


_Renjun hates his brother, but he hates Jeno more._

 

_And Halloween still sucks._

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 181028 :
> 
> I wrote this when I was very tired and honestly thought it was cute in my head! 
> 
> I'm not a strong writer at all, so it's very jumpy, fast paced, and poorly written in general.
> 
> Still I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thank you for 500+ hits already! That's so crazy! 
> 
> I tried to fix the grammar errors and small things, but I have dyslexia and my brain doesn't read things correctly so I mostly skipped over a lot. Please forgive me on that!
> 
> This story is also on Wattpad!  
> https://my.w.tt/feVAeLdFoR


End file.
